Tied Together With A Smile
by Empire State Of Grace
Summary: Parfois, une symphonie peut dire l'indicible, et les sourires peuvent lier n'importe quoi. Sauf si ils sont décousus. CrissColfer. Warning : Mention d'anorexie vomitive.


Cela faisait quelques temps déjà, que Darren se doutait de quelque chose.

Ses suspicions avaient commencées il y a un mois. Lorsque Chord avait taquiné Chris sur son corps fin. Le concerné n'avait pas du tout rit à cette blague. En réalité, il avait même eu cette grimace, et avait instinctivement jeté un regard inquiet sur lui même, fixant son reflet dans la vitre en face de lui. Et même quand un Chord, inquiet de sa réaction, lui avait précisé qu'il plaisantait, Chris s'était contenté d'hocher la tête avec un " _C'est rien_ " peu convaincant. Tout le reste de la soirée, il s'était ensuite montré sur la défensive, et même quand Darren lui avait proposé de venir regarder _Moulin Rouge!_ avec lui, Chris avait prétendu avoir quelque chose d'urgent à faire, et s'était dépêché de quitter les lieux.

Puis, il y avait eu le fait que le châtain se montrait de plus en plus distant.

Oui, Chris n'avait jamais quelqu'un de particulièrement avenant ou naïf. Mais toujours est-il qu'il avait une certaine proximité avec quelques des acteurs. Comme Darren, ou Lea.

Mais à présent, le bouclé avait l'air d'être encore moins qu'un étranger. Chris ne lui offrait plus ses sourires radieux que le brun affectionait tant. Chris ne riait plus avec lui. Chris se dépêchait toujours de boucler les conversations, répondant par des mono-syllabes. Chris se montrait plus impulsif, plus agressif, et Darren faisait à présent attention à chacun de ses mots. Ca lui faisait du mal que les choses tournent de la sorte. Le châtain était son ami le plus proche, et le voir s'éloigner peu à peu était horriblement douloureux. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Quelque chose brisait Chris. Quelque chose le mettait en pièce. C'était clair et net. Mais Darren ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Son meilleur ami restait emprisonné dans son propre silence, se fânant peu à peu.

Et il ne pouvait_ rien_ faire.

* * *

Puis, un jour, il avait compris. Un jour de tournage comme les autres. Il s'était rendu aux toilettes, avant de retourner sur le plateau, pour tourner ses dernières scènes de la journée, avec Chord et Jenna. Il s'était donc naturellement enfermé dans une des cabines, mais quelque chose l'avait arrêté. Sa main posée sur le verrou, il entendait clairement des bruits suspects dans l'autre cabine. Non. Ce n'était rien qui ressemblait de loin ou de près à des gémissements, ou à n'importe quel autre bruit pouvant laisser envisager des choses peu catholiques. En réalité, c'était des quintes de toux, interrompues par des bruits peu charmants.

Wow. Si quelqu'un était vraiment en train de vomir dans les toilettes d'à côté, mieux valait éviter le self du plateau alors.

Il restait immobile, légèrement gêné par le fait qu'il y ait quelqu'un en train de rejeter tout son déjeuner dans la cabine à côté de la sienne. Mais cette gêne ne fût rien à côté de la surprise qui l'envahit lorsque le malade poussa un bref gémissement, surement sous la douleur que lui procurait cette déjection. Cette voix lui était familière.

Vraiment trop familière.

_Chris_.

Chris était malade comme un chien, dans les toilettes à côté de lui, et il ne savait pas si il devait s'éclaircir la gorge pour signaler sa présence, ou quoi. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il entendit le verrou de la porte d'à côté se débloquer, et la porte s'ouvrir. Quelques bruits de pas. Un robinet qui libèrent de l'eau.

A son tour, sur un coup de tête, Darren ouvrit la porte brusquement, tenant à savoir si son meilleur ami – si l'appelation était toujours correcte – allait bien. La porte de la cabine claqua violemment, et Chris fit un demi-tour rapide, les yeux écarquillés. Il sembla se détendre quelques secondes en voyant le visage du brun, mais très vite, son air méfiant reprit possession de son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Darren ?

- Je chasse l'éléphant. »

Bien que l'intéressé ait espéré soutirer à Chris un sourire avec cette phrase, le châtain resta neutre, se contentant de se mordre la joue d'un air gêné. Ce geste rappela d'ailleurs à Darren la vraie question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« T'es malade ?

- Non.

- Pourtant, c'est bien toi que je viens d'entendre. T'étais en train de vomir toutes tes tripes, Chris. Insista Darren, en haussant un sourcil.

- Ca va. » Le châtain regarda autour de lui, avant de reculer de quelques pas. « J'ai des trucs à finir. Je dois y aller. Salut. »

Et sur ces adorables mots, il sortit de la pièce d'un pas précipité. Darren allait l'interpeller, tenter de récolter plus d'informations, mais son regard s'arrêta sur la petite boite bleue que Chris avait oubliée sur le lavabo. Il s'approcha pour s'en emparer, et s'apprêtait à partir à la poursuite de son ami pour lui rendre, mais il se figea quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les lettres en caractères gras, écrites sur la boite. Lentement, il déglutit avec difficulté, sentant ses mains devenirs moites. Il relit plusieurs fois le mot, le temps que celui ci s'imprime bien dans son esprit. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce que Chris était en train de faire. Sur le carton, sept lettres étaient écrites bien clairement.

_Vomitif_.

* * *

Après ça, Darren s'était longtemps demandé ce qu'il devait fait. Ce n'était pas une situation normale. Ce n'était surtout pas une situation facile.

Il savait que son meilleur ami se faisait vomir.

Assemblé aux élèments des semaines passées, il pouvait facilement deviner que ce qui tuait Chris à petit feu, c'était une putain de boulimie.

Finalement, savoir, ce n'était pas si bien que ça. Ca le torturait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait l'obligation d'aider Chris, mais il ne savait pas comment. Ca lui donnait envie de pleurer. D'imaginer Chris en train d'essayer de repousser cette maladie, mais de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'avaler ces foutues pillules parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas assez beau.

_Pas assez beau_, putain.

Alors que Chris était le garçon le plus magnifique qu'il connaisse.

Il fallait qu'il arrange ça. Mais que faire ?

En parler a Lea ? Non, Chris n'aimerait surement pas que trop de monde soit au courant.

Appeler un psychologue ? Chris piquerait surement une crise qu'il décide ainsi à sa place.

Voler tous ses vomitifs ? Idiot. Il n'était pas James Bond, non plus.

Aller parler à Chris, directement ? C'était dangeureux. Il risquait de se prendre une chaise en travers de la figure. Mais, à choisir, c'était la moins risquée de toutes ses options.

Donc, il devait faire ça.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme il se l'était promis, il s'était rendu chez Chris, une boule au ventre. Comment allait-il aborder le sujet ? Il ne pouvait pas débarquer chez lui, arriver avec un sourire idiot et lui balancer « Salut Chrissounet. Je passais juste pour te dire que je savais que tu prenais des trucs pour te faire dégueuler, et que c'était franchement pas bien. Tu devrais arrêter ça, sérieux. Sinon, t'as pas une tondeuse à me prêter ? La mienne marche plus. ». Non. Il lui fallait une approche plus subtile. Mais le problème c'était qu'il était déjà devant chez Chris et qu'il venait de sonner et qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps et qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche de trouver quelque chose et que ... Et que Chris venait d'ouvrir la porte.

« Darren ?

- Ahem .. Salut, Chris.

- Bonjour. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ... J'avais besoin de te parler de quelque chose. Tenta enfin Darren, les mains dans les poches.

- C'est que, je – j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire et -

- Chris. Le coupa Darren. S'il te plait, c'est important. »

Le brun pût voir l'hésitation peinte sur le visage de son ami, mais celui ci consentit finalement à se pousser pour le laisser passer. Darren le remercia brièvement, et passa le seuil de la porte de Chris. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le salon, dans un silence plutôt gênant, et s'installèrent sur les canapés. Voyant que Darren peinait à débuter, le châtain se sentit obligé d'être le premier à débuter.

« Je t'écoute, Darren. Déclara-t-il, en croisant ses jambes.

- Ecoute Chris, je - ... Le brun soupira, se massant la tempe, cherchant les bons mots. Je sais que tu es boulimique. »

Il attendit la réaction de son interlocuteur, inquiet. Celui n'avait jamais été aussi pâle, et ses mains étaient tellement crispées sur ses genoux que ses phalanges viraient au blanc. Finalement, la voix brisée et incertaine de Chris s'éleva.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ce que ces conneries, Darren ? Je ne -

- Chris. Je t'ai entendu en train de vomir et tu avais oublié tes vomitifs dans les toilettes. Ca parle de soi-même. » Devant le long silence de son vis-à-vis, le brun se sentit obligé de reprendre la parole. « Je veux simplement t'aider. Je veux simplement te sortir de là.

- Arrête. Arrête. Ce n'est rien, et je me débrouille seul !

- Chris -

- TAIS-TOI. Pourquoi tu dois fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires ?! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'occuper de ce que te regarde ?! C'est ma vie, mes problèmes, Darren ! Et je ne veux pas que ça se sache ! » Le plus jeune s'était levé durant sa tirade, les traits déformés par la panique et la colère, alors que le brun tentait de se faire aussi petit que possible dans le canapé. Les dernières paroles prononcées, les traits de Chris se détendirent un peu, mais, toujours, cette expression de panique demeurait inlassablement logée sur son visage. « Pars, Darren. Maintenant. » Un silence. Dérangeant, vicieux. « _S'il te plait._ ».

Un long moment, l'aîné demeura silencieux, son regard perdu dans le vide. Puis, lentement, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie. D'accord. Les mots n'étaient pas efficaces. Ils ne faisaient qu'enfoncer le couteau encore plus profondément. Ils atteignaient la plaie, certes, mais ils ne pouvaient pas la pénétrer pour la guérir. Ils ne faisaient qu'appuyer dessus, la rendant encore plus douloureuse. Et alors qu'il passait la porte d'entrée, et que les sanglots étouffés de son partenaire lui parvenaient depuis la salle à manger, la solution fut soudainement claire. Comme si la réponse de toutes ses questions venaient d'apparaître en gros néons lumineux.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

* * *

« Darren ? »

Chris s'avançait prudemment entre les sièges du petit théâtre de province dans lequel le brun lui avait donné rendez-vous, par SMS. Il était méfiant, comme d'habitude, et d'ailleurs, il avait longuement hésité avant de venir. Mais il s'en voulait terriblement pour l'autre jour. Ce secret était terriblement lourd, terriblement blessant, mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'apprenne. Et il avait juste pensé que Darren pourrait aller tout dévoiler, sans même le vouloir. Donc il avait paniqué. Et il avait verbalement assassiné celui qui était censé être son meilleur ami.

C'était en partie pour se faire pardonner qu'il avait accepté l'invitation de celui-ci, dans ce théâtre minable, dans cette ville minable en bordure de Los Angeles. Et alors qu'il s'avançait lentement, un des projecteurs s'alluma, éclairant le centre de la scène, et par la même occasion, Darren en personne, sa guitare à la main.

« Salut Chris.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Pas vraiment te parler, en fait. Précisa-t-il, s'avançant de quelques pas. Ecoute, je sais que ces derniers temps ont été très durs pour toi, et je sais que je me suis ... Incrusté, dans ta vie privée. Je sais que j'ai brandis fièrement tes secrets les plus pesants devant ton nez, et j'en suis désolé. Le tout c'est ... Je veux que tu comprennes que je suis là pour toi. Et si de simples paroles ne peuvent rien faire de plus que te faire souffrir ... Je pense que cela devrait t'aider. Au moins un peu. »

Chris haussa un sourcil, croisant les bras sur son torse, et se décidant finalement à s'installer dans un siège. Dès lors, les doigts de Darren se mirent à pincer les cordes légèrement, donnant naissance à une mélodie encore inconnue de Chris. Puis, ce fut la voix, rauque et douce à la fois, du brun qui se joignit aux douces notes de l'instrument. Et le coeur du châtain s'arrêta dès que les premières paroles sortirent de la bouche de son ami.

« **Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty,**

**Is the face in the mirror, looking back at you,**

**You walk around here thinking you're not pretty,**

**But that's not true,**

**'Cause I know you.**

_Il semble que le seul qui ne voit pas ta beauté,_

_Est le visage dans le miroir, qui te renvoie ton regard,_

_Tu déambules ici, pensant que tu n'es pas beau,_

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai,_

_Parce que je te connais bien._

**Hold on, baby you're losin' it,**

**The water's high and you're jumpin' into it,**

**And letting go,**

**And no one knows**

**That you cry but you don't tell anyone**

**That you not might be the golden one.**

**We're tied together with a smile,**

**But you comin' undone.**

_Accroche toi, chéri, tu es en train de te perdre,_

_La marée est haute, et toi tu sautes dedans,_

_Et tu laisses tomber,_

_Et personne ne sait_

_Que tu pleures, mais tu ne ne dis à personne_

_Que tu n'es peut être pas le meilleur._

_Nous sommes liés ensemble avec un sourire,_

_Mais tu arrives décousu._

**Oooh.**

**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted,**

**'Cause you're givin' it away like it's extra change.**

**Hopin' it will end up in your pocket,**

**But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain.**

**Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay,**

**It's not his price to pay.**

_Je devine que c'est vrai que tu ne voulais que de l'amour,_

_Parce que tu en distribues comme si c'était de l'argent liquide,_

_En espérant qu'il finira dans tes poches,_

_Mais il te laisse tomber comme un centime sous la pluie._

_Oh, parce que ce n'est pas lui qui en paye le prix,_

_Ce n'est pas lui qui en paye le prix._

**Hold on, baby you're losin' it,**

**The water's high and you're jumpin' into it,**

**And letting go,**

**And no one knows**

**That you cry but you don't tell anyone**

**That you not might be the golden one.**

**We're tied together with a smile,**

**But you comin' undone.**

**Hold on, baby you're losin' it,**

**The water's high and you're jumpin' into it,**

**And letting go,**

**And no one knows**

**That you cry but you don't tell anyone**

**That you not might be the golden one.**

**We're tied together with a smile,**

**But you comin' undone.**

**Yeah, tied together with a smile,**

**But you're comin' undone.**

**Ooh, goodbye baby,**

**With a smile baby.**

**Ooh ..**

_Oui, liés ensembles avec un sourire,_

_Mais tu arrives décousu._

_Oh, adieu chéri,_

_Avec un sourire, chéri._

_Ooh .. »_

Les dernières accords résonnèrent, et alors que Chris cessait enfin de se concentrer sur la chanson, il s'aperçut que ses joues étaient innondées de larmes. Il sanglotait. Il était secoué par des sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, et, à travers ses larmes, il ne vit même pas Darren descendre de la scène et se précipiter vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Immédiatemment, lui même se laissa aller contre lui, se serrant contre son corps, tandis que le brun ne disait rien, se contentant de le bercer doucement.

« Merci Darren ... Chuchota-t-il finalement, quand ses pleurs furent un peu calmés.

- Tout ira bien, Chris. » De nouveau, quelques minutes de silence prirent place, alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que de se bercer mutuellement, la tête du châtain nichée dans le creux du cou du brun.

« Tu penses que je sortirai de ça, un jour ?

- Je ne le pense pas. » Darren se recula légèrement, et prit le visage de Chris entre ses mains, et posant son front contre le sien. « J'en suis sûr. Tu y arriveras. C'est certain. »

En guise de réponse, Chris lui offrit un très léger sourire.

Personne ne saura jamais, que dans ce théâtre, Christopher Paul Colfer avait exposé ses plus intimes sentiments à Darren Everett Criss. Personne ne saura jamais qu'ils étaient restés pendant de longs instants, à se regarder l'un l'autre. Personne ne saura jamais que le brun avait apaisé les blessures les plus douloureuses de son cadet. En revanche, peut-être qu'un jour, un des deux se décidera à avouer, qu'après une durée que ni l'un ni l'autre ne saurait définir, leurs lèvres s'étaient finalement trouvées, dans une obscurité presque parfaite, dans un silence apaisant.

Peut être qu'un jour, quelqu'un saura que c'est à cet instant là que Chris Colfer et Darren Criss se sont liés avec un sourire.

A jamais.

* * *

Voilà pour ce petit OS, qui était surtout pour compenser le manque de fics CrissColfer, et d'histoires traitant sur la boulimie. Et aussi pour avoir une occasion d'utiliser cette chanson que je trouve très belle. ( D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui veulent l'écouter, c'est par ici : /watch?v=h49AV_aEuv0 ). Petite anecdote : Si la relation amicale est dominante face à la relation amoureuse ici, c'est surtout parce que le baiser à la fin est totalement clandestin. Je l'ai rajouté en dernière minute pour rajouter un petit peu de bonheur là dedans. Enfin, bref. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Une critique est toujours bonne à prendre ! (:

Bonne journée/soirée !


End file.
